1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lava lamp display device, and more particularly to a filler of a transparent bottle forms shapes being in an inward serial arrangement in the middle and unlimited extension and diffusion on both sides after the non-parallel reflection surfaces are reflected repeatedly.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,156 discloses a lava lamp display device 80 comprising: a glass vessel 81 having a bottom 82 arranged in a hollow conical metallic seating 83 and located on an electric light bulb 84. Moreover, the glass vessel 81 has two immiscible components such as liquid 85 and a paraffin 86 which has a higher density than the liquid 85 at room temperature and a lower density than the liquid 85 after heating. After the electric light bulb 84 is turned on, the paraffin 86 in the bottom 82 of the glass vessel 81 is heated and flows in the liquid 85. At the same time, the electric light bulb 84 projects the light in the glass vessel 81, forming a lighting effect and becoming decorations at home and office.
The lava lamp display device 80 has lighting effect only in a single glass 81. As a decoration, it seems too monotonous and lack of visual effects. Therefore, there is room for improvement.